Hell High - Akatsuki Style
by Chris Rode
Summary: Life was hard enough without all the drama, but I should have known better. This is high school, after all. *Story up for adoption!*
1. Chapter 1: Newbie's Rage

_~Hidan~_

I still didn't understand how I could be so hated by the entire school. So hated, in fact, that the jocks (my 24/7 personal bullies) decided to let the entire town know it.

I stared, wide eyed and gaping, at the flimsy banner that had been hung above the entrance to our school, Mystic Ridge High. I couldn't believe they'd stoop so low.

"**HIDAN = BIG-TIME REJECT**" It read. Smooth.

As to be expected, I received more than my usual shoves and snickers through the hallways as I tried to make my way to class. Unfortunately, there was no need to hurry. For as soon as I stepped through that door, the real tortue began.

"Look! There he is!" Oh, no. I lowered my gaze to the ground as my tormentors swarmed me. "You social reject! Why even show your face here?" "Do you enjoy being beaten to a pulp everyday?" "I bet he does; he even gets off on it." "So what, reject? You a faggot reject or what?"

I just sighed and barely moved as they pushed and shoved, sending a silent thank you up to whatever god or goddess might be listening when the teacher walked in and called them down. Still, she didn't spare me much more than a disgusted glance before taking role. She, as well as the other teachers, hated me just as much as the students, but she was still forced to keep her classroom in order due to school policy, which was strict as hell.

When the bell rang, my personal fan-club cornered me in the halls. Again. Sigh. I pursed my lips as the basic leader of them all, Kakuzu, started to speak.

"So the reject lives another day. Kinda hard to imagine, right? Figured your dad would have killed you already for fucking your mother like a little whore. Oh wait, that's right. You don't have a father!" He taunted. Oh, that was it.

I barely registered what had happened before Kakuzu was growling at me from behind his hand, which was clutching a bloody nose. I gaped in shock at my own balled fist. Did I really just punch him in the face? Nice!

Not so nice, though, after he punched me right back.

"You little bitch! You'll pay for that!" One of his jock minions, Kyle, snarled, cracking his knuckles. "Nobody punches Kakuzu, especially not rejects like you!" He yelled, raising his fist. Out of habit, I squeezed my eyes shut.

I cracked them back open when the blow didn't come, then widened them completely when I saw who was holding back his readied fist.

_~Kitscythe~_

I glared at the owner of whom's fist I was currently focusing on breaking. The jerk cried out in pain when I squeezed and felt/heard his bones crack.

"S-Stop! You're...gonna break it!" He pleaded, getting down on his knees when I forced him to it. Only then did I let go, but only to kick him in the stomach. I faced the others who'd been mocking the poor guy.

"You gotta problem with rejects? You talk to me about it, and I'll fix that problem." I said in a silent threat as the five of them (including the one groaning in pain on the floor) gaped openly at me. But one of them, the biggest, seemed to collect himself rather too quickly for my liking. He stepped forward, getting in my face. I held my ground.

"You're the newbie, aren't you?" He growled. I smirked and nodded.

"Hey, I'm surprised how quickly you picked up on that. Usually, dumbass fuckwits like you take a while to detect the obvious." I said, sarcasm dripping from my lips. He curled his lip up in a sneer.

"Newbies like you aren't usually so quick to get on my bad side. Usually, you wind up in my bed your first day." He said, a smirk forming on his face as his buddies laughed. I chuckled along with them, causing him to frown.

"Oh yeah, I bet you're such a player, picking on other people. But hey, you wanna know something funny?" I asked teasingly. His eyes narrowed, and I took that as a sign to continue. Before I did, though, I kicked him in the balls. "You're not taking any girls to bed anytime soon, fuckwit." I purred before walking away from his doubled-over body, toward the silver-haired boy he and his groupies were picking on. I offered my hand, and he flinched. I laughed and smiled kindly. "Don't worry, I'm on your side. I'm Kitscythe, but you can call me Kit. Or Scythe, whichever you prefer." I said with genuine kindness, shaking his cautious hand before walking away to find my first-period class.

I smirked to myself as I heard the jocks helping their leader boy out, and the footsteps that quickly caught up to me. I smiled at my newest aquaintence. "Well, hi there. Again." I greeted. His lips twitched, but he managed to stay impassive.

"That was...pretty impressive what you did back there." He said. I shrugged. "I mean, not most people would dare to even think about standing up to Kakuzu. Actually, you're the first." He commended. I smiled.

"Well, you'd be surprised how much shit I can get away with just because I'm a girl. But I doubt...what's his name again? Cocksucker? Whatever, I doubt he'll take that into consideration next time we cross paths." I said. He did laugh openly this time at my infered name.

"Hey, what class do you have first-period?" He asked casually, appearing extremely giddy all of a sudden. I could guess why. Us "rejects" normally didn't make friends so quickly, or at all. I thought I spoke for both of us when I said it was thrilling.

So it turned out, we had the same classes. Yup, all of them. Even the same lunch period. Unfortunately, so did Cocksucker's fuckwits. They approached us at our isolated table in the corner of the cafeteria. I smiled inwardly when I saw the one from before hanging back from the rest, holding his hand lightly.

"Hey, newbie." The one named Kakuzu (eh, I liked my name for him better) greeted as he and a few of his buddies slid into the seats next to us, effectively trapping us in the corner. Unless we jumped over the table, that is.

"Hey, cocksucker! How's it hangin'?" I greeted back in mock casuality. He grimaced at his new nickname, but shook it off.

"Listen, I'm willing to give you another chance, just because you're new and haven't seemed to grasp the concepts of this school yet." He said, leaning toward me, his elbows on the table. I, again, stood my ground, having had years of practice standing up to perverted bullies like him.

"Oh, no, I think I grasp those concepts perfectly. Here, I'll recite them for you. 'You guys are the popular assholes who think they can get away with anything, and we're supposed to be the social rejects you pick on and make look bad for no reason'. Did I get that right?" I asked sarcastically. He laughed softly, flexed his jaw, then turned his gaze back to mine, which was mocking innocence.

"You are one stuck-up bitch, you know that?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I've been told, believe it or not." I said with a nod at his expression. Even without words, I could understand the message perfectly: "Are you retarded or something?" I just smiled.

"Well, you think on my offer, and we'll get back to you." He said, standing with his groupies. I shook my head.

"Nah, don't bother coming back. Because the next time I see you, I may be too tempted to pound your face in before I remember the consequences." I said casually with a smile and a wave as he turned and left, a look of confusion on his face. I turned back to the boy whose name I learned was Hidan, and shook my head with a roll of my eyes. "Pathetic." I said, making him laugh. We continued our lunch in piece.


	2. Chapter 2: Free Fighting

It was only in the next period (mine and Hidan's free period, yay!) that I ran into yet another crisis. I dealt with it while Hidan was gone to the bathroom or something.

Apparently, I wasn't the only new kid in school. In fact, there were eight more (which I found out later). One of which was getting seriously hassled by a lone jock fuckwit minion. He was currently laughing and making fun of some poor kid wearing a bright orange bandana that covered one of his eyes. Other than that, he had spiky black hair and pale skin.

"What's the matter, wittle boy? Afraid of a wittle punch?" The jock asked in a mock baby voice. I narrowed my eyes and stalked up to him without him noticing. The other boy only had time to widen his eyes and look behind his tormentor to alarm him before the jerk was blown against the lockers. He looked at me in shock, the new bruise already forming on his right cheek. "Oh, it's the new-bitch. That's right, you still owe us for what you did to Kyle! Not to mention that reject faggot friend of yours who hit Kakuzu!" He yelled in anger, wiping a bit of blood from his mouth. I smirked.

"So Hidan was the one who gave Cocksucker a bloody nose? Nice! I'll have to praise him later. But right now, I'll just have to deal with you." I growled before stalking forward and holding him up by his shirt coller, easily lifting him off the ground. He kicked at me with his leg, but I dodged it and turned my head in fake curiosity. "You just tried to kick me. You're fiestier than I thought. But you won't be for long." I said before hooking him right in the gut and kneeing him in the chest, clawing him in the face with a south-paw as he doubled over.

He groaned as he lay on the ground, trying to tend to all his injuries at once. But then he looked up at me with wide eyes and started skittering away on the floor. "Y-You freak! You'll pay for this! Hear me? Wait 'til I get Kakuzu." He said, mumbling the last part to himself as he got up and briskly walked away. I turned to the other boy, who was looking at me in shock with his visible eye.

"You okay?" I asked, slowly approaching him so as not to startle him, like I had Hidan. He nodded slowly, still eyeing me cautiously. I smiled and held out my hand, again slowly. He took it. "I'm Kitscythe, but you can call me either Kit or Scythe. Whatever works, you know?" I said with a polite grin. He grinned back, his overall shyness seeming to disappear in a flash.

"I'm Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" He said, as if the second line was programmed into his brain. I laughed and nodded.

"Yes, yes you are." I agreed, walking alongside him as he started down the hall, with no apparent goal. But we soon ran into a large group as we rounded a corner. Tobi immediately ran to a surprisingly odd-coloured fellow. Half his body was black while the other was white, and his hair was green.

"Look, look, Zetsu-sempai! Tobi made a new friend! She is a good girl! She saved Tobi from a bad boy." He claimed to the other guy, clinging onto his arm. I wasn't sure, but I could have sworn I saw his multi-coloured face blush the slightest bit. It was gone in an instant, whatever it was, though.

"That's great, Tobi. Can you let go now?" The one named Zetsu asked nicely, though I figured it took a lot of effort to do so. Tobi did as told and stood patiently next to his "sempai", whatever the heck that was.

The rest of the group eyed me, taking in my appearance just as I was them. The two closest in front was a guy and a girl, the girl being the only one of her gender in the entire group. Or, I thought she was. There was a suspicious-looking blonde in the back next to a redhead, but I couldn't quite see his/her face.

The front-most guy had orange hair (a different shade than Tobi's bandana) and a shit-load of piercings on his face, as well as his ears. The girl had blue hair with a rose barret tucked into a bun that lay sideways on her fragile-looking head.

The one next to the piercing guy had casual black/gray hair tied loosely in a ponytail, his skin just as pale as everyone else's seemed to be. Next to him was a shocking-looking person. Actually, shocking was an understatement. After all, who resembled a shark so much as did he? His skin was a faint blue and his hair a dark navy blue. He even had gills!

But then there was the redhead - whose hair seemed messy and unruly, but in a cute way - next to the gender-confused blonde. And that was all of them, in a short summary. The piercing guy stepped forward and offered his hand.

"Hello. I'm Pein, and you've already met Tobi here." He said as I shook his hand. "I apologize if he caused any hassle for you." I shook my head and smiled.

"None at all. He's a sweet kid." I said, nodding kindly at the giddy little ball of energy standing next to the one named Zetsu.

"Indeed he is. If you don't mind, I'd like for you to meet the rest of my friends." Pein said, gesturing to the group behind him. He motioned to each one as he listed off their names. "This is Konan." The bue girl. "Itachi." The black ponytail dude. "Kisame." Shark-face. "Sasori." The redhead. "Deidara." Gender-confused blonde. "And Zetsu." Ying-yang. I nodded a greeting to each friendly smile in return.

"So what's this about you saving Tobi?" Konan asked politely with a small smile on her face. I shrugged.

"I just took care of a bully who was messing with him. No biggy." I said as if it was nothing. And to me, it was. I did that kind of stuff on a day-to-day basis. Still, she looked contrite.

"No, really. It's not nothing. You see, there aren't many people who stick up for people like us. You're a rarity." She said. I blushed. I was so not used to being called a "rarity".

"Oh yes, certainly. And we are in much thanks to you for helping Tobi out. He gets himself into more unwanted situations than necessary." Pein said, smirking at the excited boy who was clinging to Zetsu's arm again. I had a funny feeling I knew someone's dirty little secret, but just the thought had me supressing a huge grin. I had nothing against gays, to be sure. I'd always wanted a gay friend, and now I had two! Yayz ^w^!

"So, I'm assuming you guys are new here, too?" I asked as the group and I just stood casually in the middle of the hall, causing a sort of road-block if anyone were to try and pass. Pein nodded.

"And you?" He asked; I nodded. We were all in this newbie business together, and that was awesome. Not that I was having any issues before, but it was always nice to relate to someone.


	3. Chapter 3: Reject Rebellion

_~Hidan~_

My eyes widened as I found Scythe (I preferred that nickname for her) standing in front of a mildly large group of people - eight, to be precise. I came up next to her, drawing the attention away from the seemingly slow conversation as everyone turned to me. Scythe put an arm around my shoulder.

"Oh, this is Hidan. I just met him today, too. And don't worry, he's part of our 'reject' band." Scythe said sarcastically, causing the others to chuckle. Well, that was a warming welcome. But I couldn't really complain considering she was referring to herself and the rest of them as rejects, too.

"Hey." I said curtly with a small wave. I got smiles in return, and was introduced to everyone. They really were an odd bunch, huh? Can't say we're much different, though.

"You have quite an interesting friend, Hidan. We're glad to have met you, as well." Pein said kindly. I smiled and nodded my...what? Thanks? Was that the right word for it? Whatever.

"There they are!" Came a horribly familiar shout from down the hall. The group moved to look in the direction I'd approached them from to see Kakuzu and his band of jocks stalking towards us. In total, there were fifteen of them, all on the same football team. Oh, great. Stupid Kyle. Stupid Kakuzu. Stupid people.

"Well, would you looky there? Looks like the rejects have banded together. What a surprise. You fags are drawn to each other like ants, anyway." Kakuzu teased, earning a good laugh from his buddies. I rolled my eyes, but immediately became worried as Scythe stepped forward.

"Maybe now's a good time to take care of that problem of yours. I did promise you I'd work on that, didn't I?" She said threateningly. Kakuzu just chuckled and gestured to the muscly football players behind him.

"Do you think you scare me? You're just a pathetic little whore." He said with an evil grin. I was surprised to see her have to refrain from smirking. She really didn't find these jerks intimidating, did she?

"I'm pathetic? You're the one who had to run back to your pansy-ass buddies before you could face me." She said with a sneer. He stepped forward and growled, and I felt myself step forward, too. His head turned to me, a cruel smile playing on his lips.

"What's this? Did the newbie get a reject boyfriend? I didn't know you were gay, Hidan." Kakuzu said in my direction. Man, that ticked me off. Of course, he could see it and it only made him smile. Scythe wasn't much better. Before he even had time to dodge, she'd clipped him on the face with her foot with a high-kick.

"You cocksucking bastard. You don't insult my friends. Or me, for that matter." She growled as he fell back into his friends, who caught him and helped to steady him. He shook them away.

"Get off of me! I can stand on my own." He barked at them before turning back to Scythe, holding his bloody jaw. "I'm not the cocksucker here, whore. And I'll insult you anyway I want. You'll just sit there and take it like the bitch you are." He sneered, dodging the next kick and grabbing her leg mid-kick.

He twisted and she fell, but caught herself in the push-up position. But before any of them could do anything, Kakuzu was forced to drop her and he was seperated from his group by our new one. Pein confronted Kakuzu while the others made sure his buddies couldn't save him.

"What do you want, emo freak?" Kakuzu growled at the orange-haired man. Pein just stared him down with his gray eyes.

"You mess with our friends, you mess with us." He growled at Kakuzu before his fist collided with the jock's face (he sure wasn't that good at blocking). Kakuzu growled back in anger and the two got into a fist-fight. That riled up the rest of his minions and eventually there was a huge fight going on in the middle of the hallway, which I was careful not to become a part of.

But I felt helpless when I saw Scythe join the fight, too. She held her ground better than I ever could. And Pein's group had her back as she slowly made her way to Kakuzu, supposedly to finish him off herself.


	4. Chapter 4: Counselling

_~Kitscythe~_

Pein reluctantly stepped aside as I came up to their quarrel. Kakuzu glared at me, his earlier humorous attitude long gone as blood and bruises covered his face. He wiped his mouth and stood from his slumped position, facing me with seemingly no fear in his eyes.

"You've bitten off a lot more than you can handle, cocksucker. I hope you're ready to choke." I said, cracking my knuckles. He didn't so much as smirk, which worried me a little. Where was his macho now? People like him didn't just give up so quickly.

Silence had taken place amoungst the others as the stare-down continued. Both Kakuzu's and my own friends waited anxiously for one of us to make a move. But no way was I taking the first swing here. That was like free-diving into tiger shark-infested waters. Except Kakuzu was the great whire that put the rest down to size with a mere evil glare.

But then a shrill gasp brought all of our eyes to the wide-eyed teacher that had rounded the corner to see the bloody mess. Then she seemed to understand and glared furiously at each of us in turn.

"You may all make your way to the gymnasium. Now." She said sternly, pointing back down the hall. We all looked at each other wearily. "Now!" She commanded. And like a bunch of children who were caught fighting over the cookie jar, we did as she said and went to the gym. The principal and vice principal arrived shortly after.

"I am very disappointed in you all. Especially you nine." The principal said, jerking his finger in our direction. We'd all been seperated: the new kids in one section of the bleachers, the jocks in another part, and Hidan by himself since he was neither. "Now whatever caused you new kids to start a fight with these nice boys is beyond me, but -" Deidara cut him off.

"But they came after us first! We were just -" The principal cut him off this time.

"I will ask that you remain silent while I am talking." He said angrily before continuing. "As I was saying, no matter who started what, you will all be sent to counceling for the remainder of this week until the matter is resolved. Perhaps longer, if need be. Do you understand?" He asked sternly.

"Yes, sir." We all replied in a drawl. The vice principal stepped forward.

"As this school's guidance councelor, I'll go ahead and lay down a few rules." She growled. Huh, who knew she was also the councelor? "There will be absolutely no fighting - in any way, shape or form - when you're with me, or on this premises, for that matter. You may only speak when asked a direct question or are called upon. I will give you each assigned seats and you will not complain or ask to be moved somewhere else. I do not, under any circumstances, allow gum, drugs, or any kind of alcoholic beverage in my classroom. Do you understand there rules?" She asked; we nodded. "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND, YES OR NO?!" She yelled at an ear-splitting volume.

"Yes, ma'am." We cringed, and she smiled before turning to the principal.

"When do you want me to start?" She asked him eagerly. I already dreaded what she might have in store for us.

"Right now is fine." The principal shrugged. "Your classwork will be delivered to you each day through the councelor. Have a good day now." He said before leaving with a satisfied smirk on his face. The councelor/v.p waved for us to follow her. We all filed off the bleachers and remained seperate as we followed her to whatever room we were going to be counceled in.

"Scythe, I want you to know you shouldn't feel bad." Pein whispered as he caught up to me and his group nodded in agreement. "We're more used to this sort of thing than you know. We're more worried about you and Hidan." He said. Konan appeared next to me, on the opposite side of Pein.

"Yes. Even after seeing how calmly you handled that, we're worried about your reputation and such. We thought it was awesome, but those guys..." She trailed off, glancing at the group of jocks silently following behind and shooting us glares every now and then.

I understoof what she meant. She and Pein and the others were worried that Kakuzu and company would totally demolish any chance of other friends I had, being the new kid and all. But I smiled and shook my head, confusing them a little.

"Don't be concerned for me. I have you guys, after all." I said with a grin, making them smile, too. "Aaaaand..." I added, ducking back to pull Hidan up with me. "I also have Hidan, which is more than I could ever ask for in a new town." I said cheerfully. They all smiled and nodded, along with my silver-haired friend.

We fell into a steady flow of chatter and getting to know each other better until we entered the slightly larger than average classroom the councelor/v.p took us to. She told us all to stand against a wall as she started calling out assigned seats for us.

Since the desks were spread apart, we all sat across from each other rather than adjacent to each other. Pein sat to my left and Kakuzu to my right, unfortunately. Deidara sat behind me and one of Kakuzu's friends (the one that tried to hurt Tobi) sat in front of me. Ugh.

All in all, it was a pretty shitty layout. But at least my new friends and I were generally close together. Hidan was further away and Itachi and Kisame were seperated by a jock in the back, but we could all still see each other, which was good.

"Alright, you scum-sucking rule-breakers. You already know the rules. I expect you to follow them completely." The councelor said sternly at the front of the classroom as she started pacing and staring at us with cold eyes. "Now, I'm gonna start this off with a bit of interrogation. Kitscythe, I'll start with you, since you seemed to be directing this whole squabble." A few of us, including myself, chuckled at the term, but she pointedly ignored it. "So, Kit. What started all this?" She asked; I sighed.

"Well, that dimwit up front tried to hurt my friend." I replied, making sure not to use my preferred term. The kid turned to glare at me before speaking.

" , I have to detest any -" The councelor (apparenty ) cut him off.

"I don't believe I permitted you to speak, Michael." She growled, turning back to me. "Now why would he have any reason to hurt anyone?" She asked; I shrugged.

"I'd like to know that, too." I said, turning my hateful glare on the jerk named Mike. She did the same, raising her eyebrows in question. He shrugged, too.

"He looked at me the wrong way." He said shortly. Mayfield sighed.

"Michael, that is no reason to beat someone up. Luckily, you were stopped before you could. But where do the rest of you come in?" She asked us in general. Kakuzu was the one to answer that.

"That's easy. When Mike told me about what happened, I got some help to teach these punks a lesson." He said with a smug smile. "This was all in self-defense, mind you. The bitch was the one who threw the first punch." He claimed.

"You'll do well to watch your language with me, Kakuzu. Kitscythe, is what he's saying true?" She asked me; I sighed.

"If you wanna get technical, yes. But I was just protecting Tobi. Then Mike here went and got his buddies and they blew it all out of proportion." I said. "In truth, I never wanted a fight."

sighed and rubbed her eyes tiedly. "Well, if that is the case, then...I don't know. I realize you all have different sides to the story, but it all seems to add up to the same thing, and that's good enough for me.

"As of now, it seems there's nothing really to do but to work on your friendship skills." We all groaned and she snapped her fingers. "Quiet! You all know you have issues in that area. The least you can do, if nothing else, is try. I'm sure it will do you all some good." Mayfield said.

But just then, the end of the day bell rang and we jumped out of our seats in joy. Mayfield just shook her head as we left in our own little groups.

"Well, you handled that well." Hidan said as our new friends smiled and nodded. I shrugged and resisted a small blush.

"It was nothing." I said contritely.


End file.
